Help! I'm in an Arranged Marriage!
by BlendIntoTheShadows
Summary: Yesterday, I found out I was betrothed and had been since I was 10. Yesterday, I found out I was getting married. Today, I found out who my new husband-to-be was. Seriously Dad?
1. Prologue- Seriously Dad?

**Haruhi POV**

Yesterday, I found out I was betrothed and had been since I was 10. Yesterday, I found out I was getting married.

Today, I found out who my new husband-to-be was. Seriously Dad? TAMAKI? The guy who thinks I'm his daughter? THAT Tamaki?

I HAVE to get out of this!

* * *

**Mori POV**

"Takashi, Takashi! Come eat cake with me!" I was just about to go eat cake with Mitsukuni, my cousin, when Haruhi ran up to me and told me we needed to talk. Mitsukuni saw this and waved me on so I walked out of the doors with Haruhi looking very nervous. Then she dropped a bombshell, "Mori-senpai, help me I'm getting married!"


	2. Chapter 1- I tell the story

**Mori POV**

I stood there calmly and said "Why?" Haruhi understood what I meant and started to explain.

"Well, it all started when Dad told me he had a surprise for me. This was yesterday. "Ok, Dad. What is it?" As I said this he began to look increasingly excited and shouted "Haruhi, you're getting married!" Then I proceeded to faint."

Whilst she had been speaking Mitsukuni had come outside to see what was taking so long and said "What happened next Haru-chan? What happens next?" I was also very intrigued now and wanted to know.

"Ok, Honey-senpai. When I woke up I asked my Dad to repeat what he just said. When he repeated that I was getting married, I asked "Who is he?" and my Dad replied with "I'll tell you tomorrow before school, I think you've had enough for one day!"

* * *

**Honey POV**

As Haru-chan took a breath, I wondered why she was telling me and Takashi this.

"So this morning when I woke up," she began, "I was nervous to find out who my future husband was. Dad then woke up and whilst we were eating breakfast he spoke, "Ok Haruhi, I am very excited for your marriage to TAMAKI SUOH!" I said to Dad, "Ok, does he know?" whilst trying to keep calm.

"No, sweetie but his father will tell him on Friday and we will be expected to be present." I ran out of the house and to school"

'Poor Haru-chan' I thought.

* * *

**Mori POV**

I thought about it whilst Mitsukuni comforted Haruhi and said "The only way out is if you are already engaged or married" Haruhi leapt up and shouted "THERE IS A WAY OUT! YES!" and then sat down deflated "But I have no one who will do that for me."

Mitsukuni jumped up (what is with everybody jumping up today?!) and said "Takashi will do it, won't you Takashi?"

Wait, what?


	3. Chapter 2- We make a plan!

**Thank you for all of the reviews favorites and follows! They make my creativeness work faster. I hope you like this chapter, I know they are quite short but they are getting longer as I can develop the plot a little more now I have the first part out.**

**Read now, Read!**

* * *

**Honey POV**

"Takashi will do it, won't you Takashi?" I beamed at him with my Mega Puppy Eyes, this was my chance to get him and Haru-chan together.

* * *

**Mori POV**

As The Mega Puppy Eyes were directed my way, I looked at Haruhi to she what she thought of this when another lot of the Mega Puppy Eyes hit me. I sighed and relented with a nod and "Ah. But how do we convince the others?"  
"Convince them what Takashi?"  
"That me and Haruhi are engaged. And we have to do it before Friday. In 3 days. Today is Monday."

* * *

**Honey POV**

"OK, well you guys have to come over to mine so we can discuss this more" Haru-chan commanded.  
"OK and you guys have to behave more coupley!" I said. This is so exciting! "Don't you think we should get back inside now? Or they'll wonder where we've been" Takashi questioned. We all walked back in and resume the hosting, ignoring the looks from Kyo-chan.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

"Come on Haru-chan" Honey smiled. As I walked towards their limo (Damn rich bastards), I thought about how we were gonna convince the Host Club especially Kyoya, that I was engaged to Mori-senpai. And in 3 days. Help Me.

As the limo pulled up to my apartment and we got out I began forming plans in my head. I unlocked my door and invited Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai in "Come in, do you want some tea?" They nodded and I went to get some tea whilst they sat down. "So," I began "How are we going to do this?" I pulled out a pen and some paper and wrote 'Engagement to Mori Plan'.

After about 3 hours of planning, I shuffled the papers and began to recap, "OK, so Honey-senpai will accidentally blurt it out by Mori-senpai,"  
"Takashi"  
"What?" I said surprised  
"Call me Takashi"  
"OK, well, Honey-senpai will reveal it because Mor-Takashi will talk to you aside then you shout something like, 'Cute couple' or, 'Congratulations!' and make sure to add mine and Takashi's names in, Honey."  
"Ok, Haru-chan, will do!"  
"Then Takashi, you shhh him and look worried and at me, OK?" a nod from Takashi was the reply.  
"Ok, then we wing it but making sure to look coupley."  
"Yeah, Haru-chan, you and Takashi are gonna look so cute!"  
"Ah"

* * *

**Honey POV**

This is it! Today is the day to tell the Host Club about the 'engagement'!  
Wait, Did Takashi get a ring?!  
"Takashi, Takashi?"  
"Mitsukuni?"  
"Did you get a ring?"  
His wide eyes told me he hadn't got one! "Takashi! We need to make this believable! Get in the car and get Haruhi so we can get that ring!" We sped toward Haruhi's apartment and knocked on the door. She opened it and we whispered "We need to get you a ring! Are you ready? If you are get in the limo!"  
We sped to a jewelers and walked calmly in. "Hello, we would like a ring." I told the jeweler, "Size.. Um... Haru-chan what size finger are you?" She looked at me blankly, I sighed "Can you measure her whilst Takashi looks at the rings please?"

* * *

**Mori POV**

Looking around at all the rings they were all too flashy and I know Haruhi wouldn't like them. There were a few with huge diamonds on the end, sparkles everywhere but a few were quite nice.  
There it is. That one. The gold band with three very small diamonds. That one.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I was still quite groggy when Honey and Takashi rushed to a jewelers so I didn't realize the ring was for me until the jeweler tested my ring size and said to Takashi "She's a size L" and he pointed... To something in a display case. The thing was boxed up and we were out the door before I could protest about the price, which must have been a lot!  
We got into the car and Takashi took out the box knelt and proposed, I accepted, Honey squealed and Takashi smiled. Smiled? That doesn't happen a lot.

* * *

**Sorry about the point of view switches, It is ****necessary to have this to get all three POVs but they will be longer in one character after this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3- Dinner with the Host Club

**Hi guys! So sorry for the 2 month gap, I will upload another chapter on Thursday night (at the latest) as I haven't updated in ages!**

* * *

**Honey POV**

This was my part, I had to play it well as if the Host Club doesn't notice then the plan doesn't work! All through club I was very excited and it was finally the end. Takashi asked to speak to me, "Ok, Mitsukuni, I am engaged to Haruhi" He spoke quietly. "Such a cute couple, Takashi! Congratulations!" I squealed. I dropped my voice to a very loud whisper, "Hope you are happy and so is Haruhi!"

* * *

**Mori POV**

"Shhh, Mitsukuni" I looked around and focused on Haruhi. She came to stand closer as I think everybody had heard, Tamaki was white and had started growing mushrooms in his corner, the twins mirrored each other with an equal look of surprise and Kyoya, I think was surprised his 'sources' hadn't found out. I went closer to Haruhi and put my arm round her waist and pulled her close to my side.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

When I was pulled against Takashi, the twins shouted "I don't believe you!" Takashi tapped my left hand and I lifted it up, showing my ring. Suddenly, Tamaki was trying to pull me off Takashi. Then he was on the floor and Takashi gave him a look "Don't." Tamaki hurried into his Mushroom Corner. "If nobody has any other questions then me, Takashi and Honey are going."

"Yes, I have many questions but now is not the time, can we come over to yours and discuss?" Kyoya smirked.

"Ok, Kyoya you guys can come round at.. Umm.. 6:30? Is 6:30 Ok with you?" They all nodded and me, my 'fiancé' and Honey left.

_*Inside the limo*_

"Phew!" I sighed and was relaxing when my phone rang. I picked it up and suddenly "HARUHI! WHY ARE YOU ENGAGED?!" It was Dad.

"Dad, I'm coming home so you can talk then Ok?"

"Ok, Haruhi!" I put my phone back in my bag.

"Oh no! Nonononono! I forgot to tell Dad!"

"Don't worry Haruhi, it will be fine. Remember to tell your Dad the Host Club is coming round at six thirty."

"Ok, Takashi."

"How are you gonna answer the Host Club, Haru-chan?"

Oh shit. "We didn't make much of a back story! Only what we decided to do when we found out about the arrangement!"

"Ah, we dated for 8 months but when you found out about the arrangement, you told me and Mitsukuni on Monday, when we went outside. Then this morning, I proposed (in the car.)"

"Thank you Takashi!" I beamed.

_*Inside the Fujioka's apartment*_

"Dad, I'm home!"

"Who are they?"

"This is Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

"Hello!" and a nod.

"Call me Ranka, boys"

"Ok Ranka!" and a nod.

"Also Dad, the Host Club are coming round at 6:30 for dinner, I'm going shopping with Takashi and Honey, what would you like for dinner?"

"Katsu!"

"Ok, Dad," He really was like a small kid, "Chicken or pork?"

"Chicken!" I laughed and motioned Takashi and Honey to follow me out of the door to begin the walk to the nearest Supermarket.

_*Inside the supermarket*_

"Supermarket! Supermarket!" Honey beamed as Takashi lifted him into a cart. We got the things I needed and were almost out if the store without any trouble (unusual...) when someone said "Aww, you are an adorable family!"

I just turned and stared at her and stammered "I...no... family..."

"No, me and Haruhi are engaged and this is my cousin Honey." Takashi stepped into save me.

"Oh sorry, I thought you looked like the picture perfect family."

"It's ok" We carried on and got home so I could make dinner. We got home and I headed into the kitchen and shouted back "Ok, so it's 5:30 so I will make dinner and you guys can do homework and prepare for the rest of the Host Club."

* * *

**Honey POV**

"Ok Haru-chan!" I went into the living room with Takashi, "What will you do if the Host Club asks you... What was your first date?" Takashi thought for a while and said "We went shopping, got ice cream and went for a walk in the park"

"Better tell Haru-chan that or you might give different answers" Takashi got up and walked into the kitchen and told Haruhi the info. This repeated until 6:15 when Tamaki and Kyoya arrived. Takashi was in the kitchen, so I ran in and told them to act coupley and opened the door for Tamaki and Kyoya.

* * *

**Takashi POV**

I was in the kitchen informing Haruhi when Honey ran in and told us to act coupley because Tamaki and Kyoya were at the door. Haruhi just looked at me like 'Help Me!' so I said "Natural" and wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin on her head. She looked up at me and continued her cooking.

I heard Tamaki barge in through the front door screaming "Where are you, my darling daughter?!" and Ranka saying "She's not your daughter, you idiot!" Haruhi took a deep breath and we walked out of the kitchen to wait for the rest of the host club to arrive.

* * *

**Haruhi PO****V**

As me and Takashi walked out of the kitchen I saw Tamaki being restrained by Honey (by that I mean Honey is glaring at Tamaki whilst Tamaki sits in his corner of sadness) and Kyoya was sitting down, calm, writing in his black book he always has with him.

As they saw us Kyoya smirked, Tamaki lunged only to be held back by Honey and Dad smiled. Then, there was a knock on the door and I walked to open it while Takashi sat down. Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into my apartment, "How's our favourite toy?" I was about to reply when a deep voice said "She is not your toy." I looked at Takashi and mouthed a silent "Thank You" then motioned to the twins to follow me into the living room.

"Ok guys, we are all here now, would you like dinner or questions first?"

"Dinner!" Dad shouted.

"Ok," I said, relieved, "We'll have dinner first then questions."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review and give me feedback if you thought it was good! I am also open to suggestions about how you want the story to go on and I will try and use them, you can also give me something like a quote or an object and I will put it in!**

**BlendIntoTheShadows**


End file.
